Unwritten
by redheadturkey
Summary: The two partners learn things about each other they had never expected during the boat ride between Junon and Costa. in game


_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

The smile on that angular face was one that spoke of promises of beginnings as the little redhead hung over the side of the airship, wind buffeting his face, but Reno didn't seem to really mind it much. He wasn't saying anything to the larger man next to him, but it didn't matter. The youthful expression spoke volumes, hopeful, looking to his future, not thinking at all about the fact that the job was dangerous, and many died early.

Rude couldn't help but be enchanted by the grace and beauty of his partner, the way the sun sparkled on the bright hair, bringing out shades of ruby and gold that usually weren't seen under the office lights, and it surprised him how vibrant, and in some ways feminine, it made Reno look, though the slender redhead was FAR from a woman. Still, there were times that Rude would love to be able to get inside the other man's mind. Reno was as hard to read as Rude himself was, only in a different way.

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

The funny thing was the fact that the artificial smiles, the flirtatious laughs, the drunken laziness, hid a sharp and intelligent mind. It also hid a heart wilder and more alive than anyone would ever imagine. Just because the youthful Turk seemed to live in the present didn't mean he never looked to the future. The smile that graced his face at that moment was more open than any anyone else but Rude ever saw as he imagined life once this whole mess was over, Rude at his side, brother, best friend, forever, the only one who knew him fully and completely because he was the only one Reno trusted completely. He imagined a family, whether adopted, or with a lady, it didn't matter. One day he would have it.

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

As the thunder rolled in the distance and a fine misting rain began falling, the slender young man raised his face to the sky, letting it fall, that smile still on his face, growing wider still as he licked the raindrops off his lips, not looking in the least bit disturbed by the fact that he was completely soaked and that his pants were clinging to his legs and his shirt was transparent and quite a bit of skin showed through it now. He was the picture of the uninhibited creature of nature that one might imagine Ifrit or Phoenix to be, just letting the rain run in rivulets down the carved, delicate cheekbones, getting caught in the ridged scars under his eyes before dripping down his face to join with what had already been drunk down from his lips.

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

As he suddenly turned those eyes, green as the fresh leaves in spring, to pin Rude's gaze, the larger man for some reason felt almost unworthy, inadequate, and he wasn't quite sure why. It felt as if he was praying to some sort of deity at that moment, perhaps catering to the capricious whims of the trickster god Loki, from the daring expression Reno wore at that moment. Then the lips and brows twisted into this look that was almost indefinable, almost childlike, caught between wonder, and perhaps CURIOSITY.

Could Reno possibly be curious about Rude in the same way Rude was about him, wondering what made the mind and soul tick? And why is it that that raindrop hanging on the redhead's slightly open mouth looked so very appetizing and so tempting at that moment? That moment simply seemed to freeze as their eyes locked, and Reno licked the drop away, but that almost poleaxed expression remained.

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, oh, oh_

Quickly, before he could change his mind, Rude leaned forward, overcoming the nearly painful shyness to take charge for a moment and speak the words that had until that moment remained unspoken. "I want you, aibou. I want you, for everything you are, for everything you can be. I don't care how you give yourself to me, or how much you are willing to give." The words were uttered in a nearly challenging tone, one Reno would likely not be able to resist. Darkly tempting, just as that drop of rain had been.

Of a sudden, that poleaxed expression became a sly, teasing smile, and Reno threw his arms wide open to the sky before turning back to Rude, those cupid's bow lips parting as a sensual hum came from between them before he said in a tone equally as challenging. "Then take all of me, if you think you can. It's not as simple as you think, there are a LOT of layers." It was a challenge for Rude to not only take that wiry body, though his partner was most certainly welcome to it, but also to take the heart, the soul, everything that comprised him.

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines_

_We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way_

Reno had grown tired of the stricture of rules and regulations, of the stringent law that the President had laid down that said you were not allowed to sleep with your partner. He had had enough of empty meaningless sex simply to fill the normal masculine physical needs. Tired as well of not being able to wake to the face of a true soul lover in the morning who understood him as he too understood them. No one understood the pressures and travails of being a Turk as another Turk did, and that was especially true of partners.

As that grin spread across his face he took Rude's hands in his, leading him below deck with gentle little tugs and shutting and locking the door to the cargo hold so they would be totally uninterrupted. Reno was daring, but even he was smart enough to know that sex on the main deck was NOT very smart. Jacket, shirt, and pants were slipped off with soft whispers of fabric against skin as Reno proved not only did he go commando as the rumors indicated, but that the brilliant hair was indeed natural.

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

Rude could only stare for several long moments, the body bared before him slender, but all carved and chiseled muscle. There was not one ounce of unnecessary fat anywhere on that slim but well cut frame. "Reno, has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?" The question was shocked from him as he looked at his partner as if through new eyes. He was almost afraid to reach out, to touch, for fear that this might be only a fragile dream.

The words made RENO gape. Many had called him sexy, hot, and sometimes the less flattering terms of "sweetmeat" or "buttbait" but beautiful? That was something entirely new for him, and all he could do was shake his head in the negative. As his mouth parted as if to speak the words, he felt another pair lips fall upon his own, and as Rude broke off the fleeting kiss as quickly as he had begun it, slender fingers touched them, as if Reno hoped to hold onto that flavor of vanilla and cinnamon forever. The flavor of Rude.

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

The crimson hair flowed against the gray steel, trailing down it like a waterfall as Rude's lips found the slender neck, drawing a gasp of startled arousal from the smaller man as the soft hissing murmurs of Rude's uniform hitting the floor reached him, and then he too had a chance to see his prize. Tanned skin stretched taut over a perfect six pack, powerful chiseled arms, with henna tattooed cuffs wrapped around the biceps and ankles. It was perfect, that body was utterly perfect, an Adonis. Reno had never imagined being attracted to a man before, but this was what he would want if he was, and he suddenly discovered it WAS what he wanted, all he wanted, and as those strong yet gentle fingers found their way between the toned buttocks he found all fear melting away.

"I'll be gentle, I promise. I want you to feel only pleasure, Red, no pain." The words were whispered against the pale shell of Reno's ear while he used saliva to slick them up well, then pushed first that index finger in, crooking it a bit at the tip until he found a spot inside that was slightly indented and felt different from the surrounding tissue. The startled sound he got in return told him he'd found what he was looking for.

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

The pain of his head banging against the metal wall of the ship did nothing at all to mute the sudden explosion of sensation that blasted over Reno's nerves like a nuclear bomb, making his muscles tighten up, his rectal muscles pulling that questing digit in even deeper as if to seek out even more of that wonderful feeling. By the time the second finger had found its way in he was trembling like a leaf, soft panting little gasps trailing from burning lungs as yet more of those miniature detonations rang through him. This was his first time with a man, and damned if Rude wasn't making him question his gender preferences.

"This may hurt for a few minutes, but it won't for long, and I promise it will feel good afterward." Rude gave Reno the warning knowing that the flesh between his legs with the ladder of barbells on the underside was a much different animal than the fingers which had pleasured the slender redhead so expertly. He slid Reno down on him gently, very gently, a hitching moan coming free as he did. So hot, so wonderfully hot and tight, Rude felt like he had died and ascended to the Promised Land.

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

As Rude had warned, there was a few moments of stinging, burning pain but it soon faded as one particularly deep thrust slammed the barbell in the head of that full engorged cock up against his prostate. The sensations drew a startled cry from him, cheeks going a soft pink in arousal as he clung to Rude for dear life. Low, hitching moans came out of those lips as the bliss was driven higher. Was this what had been missing, this feeling of freedom? Had this been what had been missing in the rutting with every women he had been with?

It was the loss of control which made him feel so free, and it was wonderful, the ability to hand the wheel over to someone else and trust that that person only had his best interest in their mind and heart. It was Rude's name suddenly that tripped off his tongue and fell from the lush lips, and the name became a chant as the feelings became almost too intense to bear.

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

Reno suddenly felt as if something not just inside his slender body, but within his heart, his spirit, had suddenly opened up, and Rude was being allowed in, into places no one else had ever stepped before. As the peak suddenly came for him, unsought, unhoped for even, spilling all over the pale chest, he clung to Rude, something he rarely ever did with anyone else. The experience had left him shaken, a bit unsure of himself, but it didn't matter anymore. Not with those strong, sure tanned fingers lacing their way through scarlet tresses in a way that reassured as nothing else could.

Rude never forgot his partner's needs, even as his own ending came, spending hot and deep within the trembling body. The dark scruff tickled against the pale cheek as he whispered soft reassurances to the youth below him, smiling gently the entire time. Reno had awakened something within Rude as well, that ability to be tender, to smile again, even if it was only for Reno. It would likely only be for Reno.

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

It felt like a new beginning, and that suited the both of them just fine. Reno no longer feared the President's reaction, no longer feared what he would say or do, as long as it was his partner he was with at the end of the day, he could take anything. "Love ya, partner." The words were whispered against the broad chest as sleep tried to come for Reno, though he knew it couldn't, not herre, not like this. Instead he slid down the stocky frame, wobbling a bit on his feet before hunting down his clothes, then laughing as he noticed the mess on his belly. "Ok, need to clean up first." One quick search turned up a towel he doubted the engineer who owned it would ever use again after this and he cleaned the cooling pool off before sliding his clothes back up over almost too sensitive skin.

Rude chuckled softly as well while he got dressed, one brow quirking. "A little more than you expected, aibou?" he questioned, only to get a similar expression in return as Reno punched his arm with his normal wacky grin. It appeared that some things hadn't changed, even with the shift in dynamics between them, but that was all right. It meant they could still do their jobs, even with the new developments. He knew they both would never forget though. Never.

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_


End file.
